Portable electronic devices, for example, cellular or satellite telephones, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, electronic book readers, and the like, are rapidly evolving in the past few years. Every few months a new portable electronic device with additional features than the previous version is available on market. Typically, users would like to use the device with the latest features. However, changing the portable electronic devices usually requires a user to manually replicate the data stored in the old device of the user to the new device, which could be cumbersome.